A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses of medical procedure and surgery tables and more specifically to attachments for a medical procedure or surgery patient platform.
B. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field it is known for medical practitioners to utilize tables for various medical procedures. In one application, imaging tables are used to scan the interior of the human body for any number of medical conditions. One such application may include X-raying a patient for diagnosis of a physical or medical condition. It is also known in the medical arts to place a patient on a stationary table and maneuver an imaging device around the patient. Yet, certain examining energy rays, such as X-rays, may be blocked, that is to say absorbed, by the patient platform itself.
In the medical art it is also known to utilize medical equipment or accessories on or about the procedural tables. This may include catheters, surgical equipment, and the like. Such equipment is needed in close proximity to the patient and the region of the body being examined or treated. For example, someone's arm may need to be extended to insert an IV. It would be advantageous to have an extension suited for supporting the person's arm while the IV is being inserted. Alternately, an extension may be useful in checking for shoulder movement during diagnosis while the patient is positioned on the examining table.
Therefore, an apparatus and method for extending accessories of various types is needed for use with medical procedure and surgical patient platforms that can be conveniently and quickly placed into, and removed from, various positions. It is also advantageous to have accessory extensions that do not affect examining energy rays. The subject invention obviates the aforementioned difficulties.